Little Shay
by toolateforheroes
Summary: Leslie Shay had one person in her life she cared about whole heartily and would give up everything for her in a heart beat. Who is it? Her 16 year old baby sister Mackenzie Grace, the only biological family she has left. Mackenzie holds a special place in each and every heart of fire house 51 and they would do anything for her. Follow along from Season 1. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Shay**

**Chapter One**

Everyone was sitting in the waiting area of Lakeshore Hospital waiting for an update on their friend and co-worker Christopher Herman. They had been through so much losing Andy Darden and they couldn't lose another friend so soon after. Everyone was in their own little world but was quickly brought out of it when Leslie Shay's phone rang. She looked down at the caller ID to see the name _Mackenzie_ flash across the screen. She excused herself to leave the small waiting area and answer the call.

Mackenzie was Shay's 16 year old little sister. 8 years separated the two girls and they were the only family each had left. Their father had been in the army and killed when Mackenzie was 3 and Shay 11. Then it had just been the girls and their mom but she had died of breast cancer when Mackenzie was 12 and Shay 20. Being the only family they had left Shay had stepped up and taken Mackenzie on and became her guardian and since then, they have been thicker than thieves and would do anything for each other.

"Mac," Shay answered.

"Where are you?" Mackenzie answered angrily. If there was one thing that Shay knew it was not to piss her baby sister off because she could hold a grudge for years.

"You said you were going to be here. I compete in 5 minutes and you're not here. This is the first competition that has been in Chicago and that you have actually been off shift for in 2 years and you're not here. You promised you would be and yet you're not," Mackenzie said with more disappointment in her voice than anger now.

Shay ran a hand over her tired face and ran a hand through her hair. With everything that was going she had completely forgotten about the gymnastics competition that Mackenzie had been training so hard for and she had promised that she would be there.

"Mac I am so sorry. I will be there in 15 and I will explain everything when I get there," Shay said as she began walking back to the waiting area where her things were.

"Don't bother. You won't make it in time and you would only distract me. I'll see you at home later," Mackenzie said before hanging up the phone. Shay swore as she threw her phone onto the seat she had been sitting on, gaining the attention of everyone sitting in the emergency waiting room.

"Shay what's wrong?" Gabriela Dawson asked taking in the frustration and anger radiating from her best friend.

"Mackenzie hates me and I am the worst sister and guardian in the world," Shay said as she angrily sat down.

"What? Mackenzie doesn't hate you and you are the best possible guardian for her," Kelly said as he stood up and bobbed down and made Shay look at him. "Why would Mackenzie hate you?"

"Her gymnastics competition is today here in Chicago and I promised I would be there. She'll be competing now and with everything going on I completely forgot about it. I said I would be there in 15 and she said not to worry about it and I would only be a distraction to her. I screwed up," Shay said sadly dropping her head. Mackenzie meant the world to her. She was the only biological family she had left and she couldn't stand it if this caused a big rift between the usually tight nit sisters.

"Just explain to her what happened. She will understand and everything will be okay," Gabby said as she placed a hand on Shay's knee. Everyone knew that the two sisters couldn't stay mad at each other for longer than 24hrs. Shay could only nod her head and hope that everything was going to be okay.

**CHICAGO FIRE**

Mackenzie Shay angrily stuffed her phone back into her bag before walking out of the change room, fully dressed in her team leotard with her hair pulled back in her usual braid and bun. She approached where her team mates and coach were standing ready for the competition to begin.

The competition had been going smoothly for Mackenzie who was sitting at the top of the table after winning the floor, the vault and the beam. She was preparing the bars and her coach Sasha could easily tell that her emotions were beginning to get the better of her. Mackenzie had been his gymnast since she was 6 and had been around her long enough to be able to tell her emotions and right now, he could tell that they were all over the place and he was surprised that she had managed to keep her emotions in check for so long.

"Mac, focus. You can't let your emotions get the better of you now," Sasha said as he pulled her aside. "I know that you are angry at Shay for not being here but go out there and make it a clean sweep and win this and then the overall and show her that she should have been there." Mackenzie nodded her head before preparing for her routine.

She began her routine and it was flawless. She was hitting every movement perfectly but Sasha could that as she got closer to the end something wasn't right. Then it happened. Her arms weakened and she crashed head first into the high bar before wrapping herself around the low bar and crumbling to the floor.

"MACKENZIE!" Sasha said as he rushed forward. Mackenzie was still conscious but Sasha could see that she was slipping fast. Sasha placed a hand lightly on her cheek in the aims of getting her unfocused eyes to focus on him.

"Mac. You're okay. You're going to be okay," Sasha said as the people in the crowd called for the competition medics and 911. Mackenzie looked up at Sasha with scared eyes and shallow breathing.

"My legs…I can't…I can't…move them…Sasha…" Mackenzie rasped out before her eyes began closing.

"No, no, no. Mackenzie. Come on sweetie. Open your eyes." Sasha pleaded with Mackenzie who had now loss consciousness.

The competition medics had arrived and gently pushed Sasha away from Mackenzie so that they could look her over and see what was happening. Sasha got to his feet and watched as they placed a c-collar around her neck and started to take her vitals.

It hadn't taken long for the ambulance to arrive and the paramedics came running towards where she lay. They started talking to the medics about what happened and what they had already discovered. Sasha didn't understand a thing they were saying but then remembered what Mackenzie had told him.

"Uh, before she black out, she uh, she said she couldn't move her legs," Sasha said aloud letting the medics and paramedics know. They thanked him before beginning to talk about spinal injuries and Sasha felt tears in his eyes and he prayed that Mackenzie would make it.

**Chicago Fire**

Shay was almost asleep as she waited for an update on Herman. Just when she closed her eyes, her shoulder leaning against Dawson, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that it was a message from Sasha.

_**YOU NEED TO GET TO LAKESHORE ASAP. MACKENZIE FELL. IT'S BAD – SASHA**_.

Shay quickly sat up straight re-reading the message. Gabby looked up at her and Shay turned her phone so she could read the message. They heard the siren and saw the flashing lights and Shay quickly stood walking towards the door while Gabby filled everyone in on what the message had said. Kelly quickly stood and walked to where Shay was standing just outside the emergency doors waiting for the ambulance to pull up and unload.

"Shay," Kelly said as he touched her shoulder. She turned and he could see the fear and heartbreak in her eyes.

"I should have been there Kelly. I should have gone," Shay said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"This isn't your fault Shay. You can't blame yourself," Kelly said as the ambulance opened the doors and Mackenzie was unloaded. If Shay was fearful and heartbroken before seeing her baby sister pale, unmoving, blood covering half her face and an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. Kelly had to hold her up to stop her from collapsing.

"Oh my god," Shay said when Kelly pulled her close into his arms and held her tighter as they walked into the hospital after the gurney. Sasha was standing beside the pair and they followed right through to where they were told they had to wait.

"Sasha, what happened?" Kelly asked looking at Sasha.

"She was doing her bars routine and it was flawless and then her arms gave way and she fell. Her head hit the first bar and then her chest wrapped around the second and she fell awkwardly. She was awake at first but she said she couldn't move her legs," Sasha recounted as he ran a hand over his face.

"Spinal injury," Shay said quietly as she moved away from Kelly and took a deep breath. "This is my fault. I got her angry."

"She was emotional before she started yes but you and I both know how she can turn that off when she competes. There was something more to it. Her arms just collapsed under her and she just fell. It wasn't like she lost concentration and fell. This wasn't because of you Shay," Sasha said as he placed a hand on Shay's shoulder before the doctor arrived to talk to them.

"We need to do some tests but straight after the tests we will need to operate. We suspect there is a bleed on the brain, some broken ribs, punctured lung and quiet easily a fracture in her spin if not some more serious damage seeing as she couldn't move her legs. We have some forms we need you to fill out and we need to know…" the doctor was saying but Shay cut her off not wanting to hear the rest of that statement.

"Do whatever you have to do to save her life," Shay said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Kelly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight as the doctor got a nurse to collect the paperwork that was needed to be filled out. Kelly, Shay and Sasha headed back towards the waiting room where everyone was waiting.

"How is she?" Gabby asked.

"She ah, she has a head injury with suspected bleed on the brain. She has some broken ribs a punctured lung. They've taken her for some test to fully see the extent but ah, she was briefly conscious after the accident and she told Sasha that she couldn't move her legs," Shay said with a shaky breath. Gabby quickly moved forward and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

Mackenzie was a part of their family. She was invested in all of their lives and they all loved her like she was their own little sister. They were fiercely protective of her and to hear that she couldn't feel her legs and could have a bleed on the brain broke all of their hearts. Not only were they worried about losing Herman, they were now worried about losing Mackenzie, something that none of them could ever bare to think about.

**End Chapter 1**

**A/N: Okay so I recently started watching season 1 again because I already miss Shay so I decided that I was going to write this after thinking about how there was only ever talk of her parents. It's AU because in this her only biological family is Mackenzie but I just wanted to get this written down. I know it's pretty crappy but if you would like another chapter, let me know because I don't want to keep writing this unless people want it.**

**P.S. I'm watching season 3 online and I am telling you, 3 episodes in and they've killed 1 possibly 2 and nearly killed 1. MY HEART CANNOT TAKE THIS! My heart cannot take the way Kelly is acting and the emotions that Gaby is feeling and I just ARGH! My heart, non-existent when it comes to this show anymore.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Shay**

**Chapter 2**

Sitting in the waiting room Shay couldn't help the constant stream of thoughts that were running through her head. She couldn't imagine living in a world without her baby sister, the one person who was always there for her and never stayed mad at her for more than 24hrs.

If Mackenzie didn't survive she couldn't imagine who she would be able to pour her heart out to 100% and not be judged. She didn't know who she would be able to watch re-runs of Gilmore Girls or who would be able to convince Kelly to watch the re-runs with them. Shay couldn't imagine who would order a burger with the works and then eat each part individually. She didn't know how she would ever survive without her baby sister.

Walking back into the waiting room Kelly could sense the inner turmoil that was going on for Shay and took a deep breath. He, just like Shay, couldn't imagine a world without Mackenzie. Since he had met Shay he had seen the bond between the two sisters and since he had moved in with them, he created his own bond with the incredible girl. When they say that when you have a daughter and they get you wrapped around your little finger, he had no doubt that Mackenzie had him firmly wrapped around his little finger and he would literally do anything for the hyperactive, mini-me of Shay.

"Shay, she's a fighter. If anyone can pull through this it's Mackenzie," Kelly said as he stood and walked over to where Shay was sitting. Shay looked up and sighed. She knew that Mackenzie was a fighter, always had been but this just seemed like a lot of fighting and she didn't know how much fight she was going to have left in her.

"Have you seen the scar on her stomach?" Shay asked quietly. Kelly nodded his head not really sure where the story was heading but knew that there was a reason for Shay telling this story.

"She was 8 when she got it. I was looking after her and she was at the park. She fell off the monkey bars and when she landed she landed on a broken branch. It went straight in and I was only 16. I didn't know what I was supposed to do but I knew that if I took it out then it could be worse. Another woman at the park called 911 and I took Mackenzie into my arms and I remember telling her how much I loved her and she kept telling me she was cold or she was tired. So I told her to fight it and she looked up at me and told me that she would always fight for me as long as I asked," Shay said her voice quiet and shaky as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I didn't ask her to fight Kelly. I didn't ask her to fight," Shay said before leaning into Kelly and breaking down. Kelly felt his own tears and couldn't help but let them fall. They needed an update and badly. They had finally been told that Herman was going to be okay and now he just needed to know that Mackenzie was going to be okay.

**Chicago Fire**

Shay had cried herself to sleep and Kelly was thinking about everything that had happened. He saw Mackenzie's doctor walking towards them and gently shook Shay awake before nodding in the direction of where the doctor was. Shay quickly stood and met the doctor halfway down the hallway.

"How is she? Is Mackenzie okay?" Shay asked quickly when the doctor stopped to talk to them.

"Mackenzie has made it through the surgery and she's being moved to recovery as we speak," the doctor said pacing her hand on Shay's shoulder. Shay couldn't help the relief that washed over her hearing that her sister made it through the surgery. She was still alive and being moved to recovery.

"That however doesn't mean that she is out of the woods. We repaired the damage to her lung and set one of the 3 broken ribs. The other two were not as badly broken and they should heal by themselves with time. The bleed on her brain was located and stop and only time will tell if there is any permeant damage done," the doctor explained.

"What about her spine?" Kelly asked wanting to know if Mackenzie was ever going to be able to walk again or not.

"There was no fracture or break but some pretty bad swelling and bruising. She should regain full movement but it's going to take a lot of physical therapy and time. She's just going to have to be patient," the doctor said. "I can take you to see her now if you would like."

"That would be great. Thank-you. Kelly, can you tell everyone?" Shay asked looking at him. He nodded his head with a smile before kissing her forehead.

"Of course. I can't imagine that there won't be a waiting line to see her, Kelly said with a smile before walking off towards where he knew everyone else was spending time with Herman. Shay followed the doctor towards the recovery room where Mackenzie was. She looked through the window and had to take a deep breath.

Mackenzie was on a ventilator and seeing the tubes going to down her throat was something that she wished she never had to see. The white bandage around her head blended in to her pale skin that was usually tanned. She could see the wires connected to the machines going under her gown.

"She's only on the ventilator until she wakes which should be in a day or two. We want to keep her out for a bit to help her heal. She's going to be okay though Leslie. She's strong," the doctor said while patting her shoulder before allowing Shay to walk into Mackenzie's room to be with her baby sister.

Walking into the room Shay couldn't help the tears that slid down her cheeks. She carefully placed a kiss on Mackenzie's forehead, on a spot not covered with bandage before whispering in her ear.

"I love you so much Mac and I am so sorry. Thank-you for fighting through this. I love you," Shay said before kissing her forehead again and sitting down in the chair provided. She carefully took Mackenzie's hand and gave it a small squeeze. It was going to be a long road to recovery but they we get there. All of them. As a family.

**Chicago Fire**

Kelly walked into Herman's hospital room and received a cheer from the man they had all helped to save. Kelly smiled as he shook Herman's hand and gave him a pat on the back.

"How are you feeling Herman?" Kelly asked. Herman nodded his head.

"I'm okay considering," Herman said with a nod of his head. "Thanks to all of you. How's Mackenzie?"

"She's come through the surgery. Still got a very long way to go but she's made it through," Kelly said with a deep sigh of relief. A cheer sounded from all the men around them and Gabby smiled with relief. Mackenzie was family to them all and losing her would have cause a downward spiral for them all.

"Shay would be relieved to hear that she made it?" Cruz said looking at Kelly.

"Ah yeah. She was pretty relieved to hear that she made it through the surgery. She has a long way to go through," Kelly said with a small sigh. Mackenzie was going to go nuts having to take it easy and recovery.

"How bad was it all?" Casey asked.

"Ah, they stopped the bleed on her brain and set one of her ribs but don't think that her other two needed to be set. They repaired the damage to her lung. She doesn't have a break or a fracture in her back, just some bad swelling and bruising. She'll be able to walk eventually but it's going to be a long journey for her to get back to where she was," Kelly said.

"At least she's going to be okay," Herman said with a small smile thinking about still having Mackenzie in their lives. The world was a better place with Mackenzie in their lives and there was no one that could ever dispute that the girl didn't make them laugh and smile when they needed it the most.

**Chicago Fire**

Cruz, Mouch, Mills and Otis had made their way towards Mackenzie's room after they got kicked out of being in Herman's room so that he could rest. Now they were standing outside the room looking through the window at Mackenzie looking tiny in the hospital bed with Shay holding her hand, half asleep leaning against Kelly while Gabby and Casey sat on the other side of the bed.

"So Mackenzie is Shay's sister?" Mills asked trying to figure everything out. Cruz nodded his head. "How long has she been living with Shay and where are her parents?"

"She's been living with Shay since she was 12 I think. Their dad was in the army and died when they were young and then their mom died of breast cancer. Those two are the only biological family each other has," Otis said with a small sigh.

"You guys are all like a family right? This must be hard for all of you. I'm really sorry to add to it all by being the new guy," Mills said before grabbing his coat off a chair. "Just let them know I'm thinking of her. I don't really want to intrude." Mills said before he turned to leave.

"Candidate!" Mouch said before he could leave. "We're all family at 51. We bust balls but we look at for each other. That includes you." Mills nodded his head.

"We're probably going to swap some stories of Mackenzie's shenanigans if you want to learn a little about her?" Cruz said nodding his head in the general direction of the seating area just up from Mackenzie's room. Mills gave them a small smile before turning back and following them. If he wanted to fit in, he guessed being able to get into Mackenzie's good books was a good way to go.

"Oh has anyone called Spencer? He was visiting his sister's right?" Otis said looking around the room.

"I assume so. I mean, he would be pissed to have not been told," Cruz said.

"Okay so Spencer is?" Mills asked.

"Spencer Samuels. 18 years old and the person that has held Mackenzie's heart for the past 2 years. They're probably going to be high school sweethearts the way their going," Mouch said.

"They're good for each other. Spencer is an orphan as well. He has two sisters who moved from Chicago after their parents died so he spends a lot of time with Mackenzie and Shay and all of us I guess," Otis said explaining to Mills a little about Spencer so he could be prepared for that as well.

"Do you remember the first time Kelly busted Spencer in Mackenzie's room? How worked up he was when he came to 51?" Cruz said thinking back to when Kelly had come in absolutely fuming after finding Mackenzie and Spencer watching a movie in her room.

"He came into work and was literally going nuts. We were all sitting in the common room and he just went nuts!" Mouch said with a smile remembering the day.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_SHAY!" Severide yelled as he walked into the common room. Shay turned from where she had been talking with Gabby._

"_What?" Shay asked almost frightened for the response._

"_Do you know where Mackenzie was this morning when you left?" he asked standing in front of where she was sitting._

"_In her room watching a movie. Why?" Shay asked looking up._

"_Did you know Spencer was there?" he asked angrily._

"_He stayed the night. What is your problem?" Shay asked getting defensive._

"_HE STAYED THE NIGHT! SHE IS 15 AND HE IS 17!" Kelly yelled. Shay stood up and walked around the table so that they were facing each other. "WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY WERE DOING IN THERE!"_

"_OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY DOING THIS NOW?" Shay yelled back._

"_THEY COULD BE HAVING SEX SHAY! DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT THAT?"_

"_How can you even say that? Of course I care. Mackenzie knows right from wrong. She knows how to protect herself and frankly, I would rather them do it somewhere that I am aware of. I would rather know about it than have her turn up pregnant so you can just SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND BACK OFF. I CARE SO DAMN MUCH ABOUT THAT GIRL AND YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME I DON'T!" Shay yelled before storming out of the room._

"_Nice. You do realise that Mackenzie spoke to Shay and I about this. She's a smart girl Severide. You telling Shay she doesn't care about her only biological sibling…not the best idea," Gabby said before walking out after her best friend._

"_SHE IS 15! You cannot all seriously expect me to be happy about this!" Severide said looking around._

"_It's not that we wouldn't feel the same way, we probably just wouldn't have had it out with Shay in front of everyone," Casey said patting his best friend on the shoulder before heading towards his office._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"He blew up at Shay?" Mills asked in disbelief after being told the story.

"Okay seriously. That's the story you tell? Of all the good stories you could tell," Kelly asked as he and Shay walked out of Mackenzie's room.

"It's the best story to tell. Looking back now, hilarious. At the time, world war 3!" Cruz said with a chuckle. Shay couldn't help but laugh. He was right.

"You guys can go home. Mackenzie won't wake until probably tomorrow mid-morning at the earliest. Go home get some sleep. I will send a message if she wakes any earlier," Shay said as she looked around at them all.

"How's she doing?" Mouch asked.

"She's getting colour back and her doctor said her vitals are improving all the time. She won't be taken of the respirator until she wakes and they won't know the damage of the bleed until she wakes," Shay said.

"Waiting game. Shay, whatever the outcome, we're going to always be here for you and for Mackenzie," Otis said as they stood up and gave Shay a hug and kiss before leaving the hospital for their own homes, setting their phones on loud so they would know when Mackenzie woke.

**Chicago Fire**

It was 11:15 when Mackenzie Shay felt pain in her back, her chest and felt a massive headache. She tried to take a deep breath but could felt like she was suffocating and quickly opened her eyes in fear. She went to move her hands but both were restrained and when she looked down she saw why. Shay was holding one while Gabby was holding the other. She yanked her hands and that quickly gained the attention of her companions.

"Mac just take it easier. KELLY! GET HER DOCTOR!" Shay yelled over her shoulder. Kelly was out of the room in no time. "You're on a respirator. The doctor will come and take it out in second. Breathe through your nose. You're okay." Shay said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Gabby used her thumb to swipe some tears of Mackenzie's check trying to help keep the girl calm.

The doctor was in and soon Mackenzie they were kicked out for some testing to be done. They were allowed back in 15 minutes later when the doctor thought that Mackenzie was going to need their support when she learnt of her injuries. Shay instantly went and took her baby sister's hand and kissed her forehead.

"Why can't I move my legs?" Mackenzie asked softly looking up at Shay then Gabby and Kelly before letting her eyes rest on the doctor.

"Mackenzie, when you fell you landed very awkwardly. You have some bad swelling and bruising around your spine. It will heal but it will take some time and a long road of rehab ahead before you're able to get back to everything that you use to be able to do," her doctor said.

"How long can it take?" Mackenzie asked tears rolling down her cheeks thinking about Nationals for gymnastics and if she would miss it or not.

"It could take anywhere between weeks or months for the swelling and the bruising to be gone. Then you will have to strengthen your muscles and everything again to be able to walk for longer than 5-10 seconds at a time," her doctor said softly. Mackenzie started to cry harder and Kelly picked up her other hand and kissed it.

"I'm going to miss nationals," Mackenzie said before beginning to sob. Shay carefully wrapped Mackenzie in her arms and let her cry into her shoulder, her own tears threatening to fall. Once Mackenzie's sobs had finished Shay realised that she had cried herself to sleep and gently lay her back against the pillows.

"She seems to have to long last effects from the bleed. She has some memory loss from before the accident and I don't know if she will regain them. She's going to be frustrated but she just needs to be supported. I can't imagine that once she starts walking that it be long before she's back at gymnastics doing what she loves. Call me if you need me before I come back to check up on her."

"She's awake. She's okay and we will help her get through this Shay. Neither of you are alone. I'm going to get Spencer from the airport and bring him here. You going to be okay?" Kelly asked. Shay nodded her head.

"I've got Gabby and Casey. Can we not message the boys yet and just wait until after Spencer has been able to spend some time with her. I know I said that we would let them know but I think that Spence will need some time with her," Shay said. They both all nodded their heads in agreement. Spencer was going to want to smother Mackenzie in kisses and they were all going to give him some space with her before letting everyone know that she was okay.

**End Chapter 2**

**A/N: So I had some good response to this and decided to post the next chapter. I am not a doctor nor do I know much about anything. So if the medical stuff is wrong I apologise. **

**I also wanted to let you all know that I don't know when the next update will be as I am currently in year 12 in Australia doing my VCE which means in about 3-4 weeks I have my exams and that's going to be a hell of a lot of work but by mid-November they're all over and I will be able to update more frequently. I am going to try and keep updating but just in case I don't that's the reason.**

**Threw in a flashback scene, not the greatest but I plan to throw some more in here and there to show some insight into the relationships with Mackenzie and ALL of the boys and girls at 51.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think and if you still want me to continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Shay **

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

**Okay so an anonymous reader and reviewer said that I was coping this story from two other authors and that it was an overdone storyline. I'm sorry if you feel that way and I know that you were trying to put it nicely but it hurts to be told that you're story isn't something that you've thought up yourself. I have read so many stories based on new ones and reviews and follows and everything like that and I haven't come across a story that is the same as what I am writing. **

**I thought about scaping this story to not write it to please the anonymous reviewer, but I have put a lot of work into creating bits of new chapters and writing the ideas and dialogue ideas down when they have to come me so I don't want to stop writing it. **

**ALSO**

**I do not own Chicago Fire or the characters. **

**Chapter 3**

Kelly Severide walked into 51 and couldn't help his small smile as he made his way towards Chief Boden's office to tell him the good news. He had been up early to collect Spencer from the airport and drop his off at the hospital with Mackenzie and Shay before heading to work.

"Severide how's Mackenzie?" Boden asked when Kelly walked into his office.

"Mackenzie is awake. Not dealing all that well with the full impact of her injuries but she's doing okay," Kelly said with a smile. Boden couldn't help the smile that spread across his own lips.

"That is great to hear. I think that we could all swing by after briefing if we don't get a call. I think everyone will want to see her for themselves. I know I do," Boden said. Kelly nodded his head.

"The doctors were saying she was going to be okay but actually seeing her awake and being able to talk to her…puts your subconscious at ease," Kelly said thinking back to how amazing it was to see Mackenzie wake and to actually be able to talk to her. She wasn't dead and it felt like even though there was a long way to go, everything was going to be okay.

"Briefing in 10. Get changed and then you can share the happy news," Boden said. Kelly nodded and headed to the locker room to get changed. When he walked in he saw Casey and Dawson already in there.

"Hey. How was Mackenzie this morning?" Dawson asked as he opened his locker.

"Fighting with the doctors about being released. Shay and Spencer are both there with her so that should decrease her boredom for about 10 minutes," Kelly said with a small smile.

"Awake what…10 hours and already bored and wanting to get out. Sounds like she's going to be just fine," Casey said with a small laugh.

"She's been driving Shay crazy for those 10 hours. I think that she was relieved that Spencer was there because now she won't be able to strangle her," Kelly said as he closed his locker and the trio walked towards briefing together. They were the last 3 to walk in and took their seats and listened to briefing.

"I believe that Severide has an update on Mackenzie's condition," Boden said as Kelly stood and walked to the front of the room.

"Mackenzie is currently driving her sister and boyfriend insane and has been for about 10 hours. Last night while Casey, Dawson and I were with her and Shay she woke up and she's doing really well," Kelly said with a smile as a cheer erupted from the room. Everyone was ecstatic to hear that Mackenzie was awake and that she was already driving Shay insane meant that things were going to be okay.

"We have been granted an hour where calls will be diverted and we can go and see Mackenzie. So let's go," Boden said as everyone quickly stood and made their way towards the trucks and ambulance so they could see their favourite 16 year old.

**Chicago Fire**

Shay smiled as she walked back into the hospital. She had gone home to shower and get some of Mackenzie's things to try and stop the boredom. She had grabbed her laptop and iPad as well as a few of her favourite Disney movies and her One Tree Hill box set. Shay had also grabbed her Tigger pillow pet, something that Mackenzie always cuddled with when she was either tired or sick and some comfy clothes for her.

As she approached Mackenzie's room she saw Spencer standing outside stretching his back and his arms. Shay walked towards him and dropped the bag with Mackenzie things at her feet before wrapping Spencer in a hug, having not really welcomed him back from his gymnastics training camp in New York.

"How was the camp?" Shay asked as she pulled away.

"It was really good. Glad to be home but I did learn some new things and refined my routines. Should be ready for nationals now. Although, I don't know if I want to compete anymore," Spencer said looking at Shay who raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Why's that?" Shay asked confused. Spencer and Mackenzie had met at gymnastics and had instantly hit it off. They were both serious about their gymnastics and both had goals of making the worlds team and competing at the Olympics, one of the many reasons they were good for each other because they knew how dedicated the other one was.

"I don't want to do it without Mac. This year was supposed to be our year, together and now she can't compete," Spencer said. Shay shook her head. Spencer was definitely amazing and she honestly couldn't imagine anyone better for her baby sister.

"Spence, Mac is going to kill you if you don't keep training and especially if you don't compete! I know that she is really disappointed that she can't compete but she's going to hate herself if you don't compete because of her," Shay said. Spencer sighed. He knew that Mackenzie would go nuts but it didn't feel right to compete without her. Before Spencer could reply Mackenzie's specialist walked out of the room and over to them.

"Hi Leslie, Spencer. Mackenzie doesn't seem to have long term damage from the head injury. She has some memory loss before the accident but other than that she'll make a full recovery. She's just fallen asleep, pretty worn out mentally from everything but you are free to go and sit with her."

Shay let out a sigh of relief. They were allowed back into Mackenzie's room and Shay smiled when she saw that she was asleep, worn out, but asleep. She placed a light kiss on her forehead before placing the bag of her things on the small side table. Spencer sat down on the left side of her bed and took her hand while Shay sat on the right.

About half an hour later there was a small knock at the door and Shay opened it to reveal Kelly and Boden with the 51 family standing behind them with flowers, balloons and gifts from the gift shop. Shay laughed before quietly stepping out of the room to talk to them.

"Hey, you all look hilarious in your uniforms and all of those gifts. Which you really didn't have to get!" Shay said.

"She's our girl," Cruz said with a small smile. "How is she?"

"Her specialist was with her about an hour ago for half an hour and wore her out. She's asleep but I can't imagine she will be for much longer. Come on in," Shay said as she opened Mackenzie's door and allowed everyone to come in and see the baby of the 51 family.

Sensing that there were more people in her hospital room Mackenzie slowly rolled her head to the side before letting her eyes flutter open. It took a few seconds to adjust before she fully opened her eyes and couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips as she took note of the 51 family.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Herman said with a smile, the first to move forward and kiss Mackenzie's cheek before sitting his bunch of flowers down on the side table.

"Hey," Mackenzie said her voice still rough from both the ventilator and having just woken up. "Did you guys leave anything in the gift shop?"

"There's enough for about 4 people," Kelly said as he kissed Mackenzie's cheek. "How are you feeling little one?"

"A little sore. Headache but not bad enough to ever stop annoying you all," Mackenzie said with a small smile. Kelly smiled before moving to stand behind Shay who was back sitting next to Mackenzie's bed.

"We are really glad that you are okay Mackenzie," Boden said sitting a bunch of flowers on the side table before moving forward and kissing her cheek. Mackenzie smiled.

"I'm really glad to still be here," Mackenzie said before reaching up slowly and wrapping her arms around the man that treated her like a daughter. Boden smiled before pulling back.

"How's the food?" Mouch said as he moved forward and handed Mackenzie a box of chocolates. Mackenzie's eyes lit up as she hugged Mouch.

"You are my favourite by far!" Mackenzie said as he kissed her cheek.

"HEY!" Cruz said as he moved forward to give her a kiss and hug. Mackenzie laughed.

"Well the food is terrible and Mouch brought chocolate," she said stifling a yawn.

"Tired?" Herrmann asked.

"A little. Definitely not tired enough to miss hanging out with my family," Mackenzie said with a small smile. "Thank-you for all coming to see me and for everything that you brought. Especially the chocolate!"

"We'd do anything for you little one. You're our family and we stand by our family. Always," Otis said as he kissed Mackenzie's cheek. She smiled.

"Seeing as no one is going to introduce us I'm Mackenzie Shay and I assume you're the new candidate on truck 81," Mackenzie said as she looked at Mills.

"Peter Mills. I've heard a lot of stories about you," Mills said with a smile as he shook her outstretched hand.

"All lies! I am not as bad as they make me out to be," she said with a smile. "This boy here who is half asleep is Spencer Samuels. He's my boyfriend and you'll see him around 51 a lot."

"Nice to meet you," Mills said shaking Spencer's hand. Mackenzie yawned again and Chief decided it was time to let her get some rest.

"Okay. I think that we should leave and let Mackenzie get some more rest. We can come and visit her again after shift," Boden said. Everyone slowly said their goodbyes to Mackenzie before filing out of the room. Kelly was the last to leave and kissed Mackenzie's forehead who was just about asleep.

"I love you little one. Glad to still have you around," He said quietly before giving Shay a hug and following everyone out of Mackenzie's room. Mackenzie smiled. She loved her 51 family and honestly had no idea how she would survive without their love and support.

**Chicago Fire**

Shay knocked on Mackenzie's doctor's office door. It had been almost 2 weeks since Mackenzie had woken up and she was bummed because the swelling around her spin had barely changed. Tomorrow was the annual barbeque and Shay was hoping that she could get Mackenzie out of the hospital for the day and take her to the barbeque.

"Leslie, come in," Dr. Carter said with a smile as she opened her office door. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could take Mackenzie out for a day. I know that she isn't 100% still but I also know that she is going slightly insane being coped up in the hospital. We have our annual house barbeque tomorrow and there will be paramedics and firefighters there and she would not be leaving my side but I think it would aid in her recovery. I totally get if you say no but I just thought I'd ask," Shay said rambling through the question.

"Leslie, you can stop rambling. I think that Mackenzie would love it and I think that it would be good for her to get for the day. It will take a bit out of her but knowing Mackenzie she won't let it show. Keep a close eye on her, which knowing everyone that has come from the firehouse to visit, that will be done so I don't see why not," Dr. Carter said with a smile.

"Really? I thought for sure you would say no. We will all be keeping a very close eye on her and I personally think that she won't make it past hallway through the day but thank-you," Shay said before she turned and walked towards Mackenzie's room to give her the good news about their field trip.

**Chicago Fire**

Mackenzie shifted in her wheelchair as Shay was wheeling her towards the barbeque. Shay stopped and walked around to bob down in front of Mackenzie. She could easily see that something was on her mind with the amount of times she had shifted in her chair.

"What's going on little one?" Shay said. Mackenzie shrugged. "I thought that you would love being out of the hospital. You were excited yesterday, what's changed?"

"I'm scared," Mackenzie said chewing on her bottom lip. Shay looked at her quizzically.

"Why are you scared?" Shay asked placing both her hands on Mackenzie's that were sitting in her lap.

"I'm scared that people are going to judge me. That they're going to look down on me and that they're going to give me that sympathetic look because I can't feel my legs and I can't walk," Mackenzie said as tears slowly started to roll down her cheeks. Shay lifted her hand and wiped the tears away.

"Mac, no one is going to look down on you and if they do, they have a lot of people to deal with. You are incredibly strong Mackenzie and you have been through so much. It's been two weeks and you had serious injuries. I thought I was going to lose you so I am not going to let anyone look down at you. You're my baby sister and the strongest person I know," Shay said as she kissed Mackenzie's hand.

"I love you," Mackenzie said looking up at Shay. She smiled before kissing her cheek.

"I love you too Mac," Shay said. "If you don't want to be here, I can take you back."

"No. Let's do this. Have to face them eventually. May as well be now," Mackenzie. Shay smiled.

"That's my girl," Shay said as she stood to her full height. Kelly was the first to notice the pair coming towards them. He quickly stood with a big smile and walked towards them. He gave Shay a hug before bending down and kissing Mackenzie's cheek. He used his thumb to wipe away the ruminants of her earlier tears without comment.

"EY MACLEMORE!" Cruz said with a shout when he saw the trio approaching where they were sitting. Mackenzie smiled at the affectionate nickname that Cruz had come to use regularly with her. "They let you out!"

"Only for the day. Back in there tonight but hey, it's better than nothing," Mackenzie said with a smile as Shay parked her wheelchair at the end of the table to make it easier for her.

"How ya feeling?" Herrmann asked handing Shay a beer and Mackenzie a water.

"A little sore but pain killers are kicking in so in about 10 minutes I'm going to be absolutely fine!" Mackenzie said with a smile. Everyone laughed. Through everything that Mackenzie had been through, she hadn't lost her sense of humour. Mackenzie looked up from the table and saw Casey walking towards them with Hallie.

"I thought that Matt and Hallie were no more?" Mackenzie asked looking at Shay.

"So did I but apparently not. Gabby is bringing her doctor friend though," Shay said looking at Mackenzie.

"Gabby has a doctor friend?" Kelly asked looking at the two girls.

"Since when?" Otis asked.

"Wow! You boys are seriously worse than me!" Mackenzie said with a small smile at the glares she received from the boys. "What! You seriously are. But seriously, she has a doctor friend? Did she meet him while I was in hospital?" Mackenzie asked looking at Shay dead serious.

"Uh yeah I think so. Why?" Shay asked looking confused.

"So she really be thanking me then. I mean, I got her a date to this barbeque!" Mackenzie said with a smile. Hallie and Matt finally reached their table.

"Mackenzie! Shay got you sprung for the day?" Casey asked as he walked up to her and kissed her cheek. Mackenzie smiled.

"Yeah. Going back tonight," Mackenzie said with a pout. "Wish I was sprung from the place for good though."

"Not too long know," Kelly said with a smile.

"Should you really be out with the condition of your back?" Hallie asked.

"I did clear it with her doctor and her specialists," Shay said looking at Hallie with her eyebrows raised. She was wondering what she was trying to get at. "I didn't just kidnap her."

"Oh I didn't mean to insinuate that you did. I just don't want Mackenzie to get worse," Hallie said. Mackenzie looked at Hallie like she had grown another head.

"I'm sorry but you are still an intern and I think my doctors and specialists are more than qualified to judge if my injury is going to get worse or not so I would appreciate it if you stopped making my sister feel like she's in the wrong," Mackenzie said before turning to Shay. "I saw Heather and the boys. Can we go and see them please?"

"Sure. Let's go," Shay said as she stood and moved so that she could head towards where Heather was standing with Gabby. Hallie was taken aback by what Mackenzie had said to her.

"That was strange," Hallie said as she sat down next to Casey. Kelly frowned.

"Not really. Mackenzie has been dying to get out of the hospital since she woke up. You basically insinuated that Shay was only going to make her injury worse even though there is no way that Shay would do anything to jeopardise Mackenzie and her injury. I think Mackenzie was justified," Kelly said as he stood and walked over to get a new beer.

He honestly thought that Casey and Hallie were over and he couldn't say that he would have been disappointed. They wanted different things and although the tension between the two was high after Andy's death, he knew that Hallie wasn't the one for Matt. He wanted children and he knew that he treated Mackenzie like a daughter and would be an amazing dad. Hallie didn't want kids and he didn't understand why Matt stayed with her even though the one thing he really wanted in life was the one thing she wasn't ready for. He just hoped he saw they weren't a fit before it was too late.

**End Chapter Three.**

**I'm not going to lie. Not happy with this chapter but I wanted to get something written down and posted. I would love to promise that the next chapter will be better but there is no guarantee of that. I'm not going to lie either…never was a fan of Hallie and always have been a fan of Dawsey. SO ah yup. Sorry if you don't like the way that scene happened but yup.**

**Thanks for reading. Let me know if you want more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Shay**

**I don't own Chicago Fire or the characters.**

**Chapter Four**

Heather Darden stood with Ben and Griffin not sure where to go. The boys were scared of how they were going to be treated and she was honestly apprehensive of how everyone would react to having her there. Letting a sigh she was about to head towards one of the tables containing the 51 crew but stoped when she saw Mackenzie and Shay walking towards them.

"MACKENZIE!" Ben said running towards the pair. Heather smiled. Both boys loved Mackenzie and she had to admit that she had a soft spot for the 16 year old.

"Ben be careful!" Heather warned as she and Griffin rushed after Ben. Ben had stopped and paused before Mackenzie reached out and wrapped her arms around Ben in a hug. She released Ben and wrapped her arms around Griffin. Because of her accident she hadn't been able to spend as much time with the Darden family as she had hoped.

"Mom said you hurt your back at gymnastics," Ben said. Mackenzie nodded her head. "Is that why you can't walk?"

"Ben," Heather said hoping that it wasn't going to upset Mackenzie. She had run into Casey and he had told her that Mackenzie was still finding it hard to come to terms with the accident and the extent of her injuries.

"It's fine. Yeah I hurt my back pretty bad but it will heal and I'll be back playing hockey and football with you in no time!" Mackenzie said with a smile. Ben cheered.

"Can we stay with you?" Griffin asked.

"You don't want to play football with the other kids?" Mackenzie asked. Griffin shook his head.

"I don't think they would want us to play with them," Griffin said with a shrug of his shoulders. Mackenzie tilted her head.

"Are you scared of how they will treat you?" Mackenzie asked. Griffin nodded his head. "Do you want to know a secret?" Ben and Griffin both nodded their heads while Shay and Heather moved back slightly to give the illusion that it was a big secret.

"I was scared coming here today too," Mackenzie said.

"Why were you scared?" Ben asked confused. Mackenzie never seemed to be scared about anything.

"Because I was scared of how people would treat me. I just want to be treated normally but I was scared that people wouldn't because I'm in a wheelchair," Mackenzie said.

"But why would people treat you differently? You're still Mackenzie. I don't get it," Ben said confused. Mackenzie smiled.

"If only everyone else could see it the way you do Benny boy. Now come on, let's go get Uncle Matt to play some football with you," Mackenzie said as looked up at Heather and Shay. Heather moved forward to push Mackenzie's chair but leaned down first to whisper in her ear.

"Thank-you. I don't think you realised how much you mean to those boys."

Mackenzie smiled as they headed towards to table where Matt was still sitting at and her smile grew bigger when she saw that Gabby had arrived and was sitting at that table as well.

"GABBY!" Mackenzie said with a excited smile. Gabby turned and saw the girl coming and laughed before standing and giving her a hug.

"MAC! How are you precious girl?" Gabby said with a wide smile. "Broken out for the day?"

"Damn straight! Missed the fresh air!" Mackenzie said with a smile. "Matt, can you please take the boys to play football? They're scared of how they'll be treated." Matt nodded his head before standing and heading off to where Ben and Griffin were standing watching the other kids playing.

**Chicago Fire**

Mackenzie had been sitting around enjoying being out of the hospital when she saw Kelly sitting by himself drinking a beer. Mackenzie sighed. There was something going on with him and she was determined to find out. Slowly, she wheeled her chair over to where he was sitting and was left a bit out of breath from the physical exercise.

"Do you just wheel yourself over here?" Kelly asked turning his head to look at Mackenzie. She nodded her head and Kelly grabbed her a bottle of water and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Mackenzie said as she unscrewed the lid and took a swig. "Why are you over here by yourself?"

"Just thinking," Kelly said.

"Thinking about what?" Mackenzie asked.

"Nothing in particular. Everything really," Kelly said taking a swig of his beer.

"You're thinking about losing Andy aren't you," Mackenzie said with a sigh.

"Yeah. I saw Ben and Griffin earlier and couldn't help but think about how they lost their dad and they're both so young," Kelly said. Mackenzie sighed.

"I'm not going to lie and say that losing your dad doesn't hurt. I was only 3 when dad died but when I see my friends with their dads it just, it makes me think about how I lost him and all the things that I won't be able to do with him. Like he won't be there for prom or to walk me down the aisle," Mackenzie said with a small shake of her head.

"What I am trying to say is that, there are times that you feel the loss more than others but with some time, you learn to accept what has happened. Griffin and Ben are strong kids. They're going to be okay and they have all of us supporting them through this." Mackenzie said.

"Mac, you are one of the most important people in my life. In all our lives. You worked you way into our hearts and you did it so quickly that I don't think anyone realised how much you meant to all of us until we almost lost you. Anyone of the members of 51 will always step up and do anything for you. Especially me. I hope you know that," Kelly said taking Mackenzie's hands in his own.

"I love you Kelly," Mackenzie said as she moved forward in her chair so she could kiss his cheek. Kelly smiled. "The thought of losing any of you makes me sick and every time you go to a fire I'm scared that one or all of you aren't going to come back."

"As long as you are in my life, I will always come home to you and to Shay. You're my girls," Kelly said with a smile. Mackenzie smiled with tears in her eyes. Kelly was her brother and one of her best friends and she would always go above and beyond to help Kelly and her 51 family.

**Chicago Fire**

It had been a week since the barbeque and Mackenzie was being released from the hospital and instead of the excitement that everyone had expected Mackenzie was quiet and withdrawn and to say that Shay was confused was an understatement.

"Ready to head home?" Kelly asked with a smile as he picked up Mackenzie's things. Mackenzie shrugged. Kelly looked at Shay hoping she had an idea of why Mackenzie was acting distant. Shay just shrugged her shoulders with a small shake of her head.

"Mac, what's up? I thought you would be thrilled to finally be getting out of hospital," Kelly said as he bobbed down so that he was Mackenzie's height who was sitting in her wheelchair.

"As soon as we go through those doors, everything becomes real. While I was in here it was easier to accept that things were going to change but now those changes are actually happening," Mackenzie said refusing to look up from her hands.

"Mac, this isn't permeant. Everything will get back to normal soon," Shay said as she placed a hand on Mackenzie's shoulder. Mackenzie looked up with tears in her eyes.

"But how long will it take? I mean, I know that it's going to take time but I can't walk. I can't go to gymnastics. I can't go to school until I get use to all of this so what I am meant to do?" Mackenzie said. "I have always been an active person. How do I just sit there and do nothing?"

"This isn't something that you are just going to get over Mackenzie. It is going to take time but you're going to bounce back. You are the strongest and most determined person that I have ever known. Everything is going to be okay Mackenzie. We are going to be with you every step of the way," Kelly said. Mackenzie sighed before nodded her head.

"Let's get out of here. I've seen Hallie walk past about 5 times before you came…each time I pretended to be asleep. Can't really pretend to be asleep now and I am fairly certain she is looking for an apology that she isn't going to get," Mackenzie said as she looked up and Shay and Kelly who each let out a laugh before they headed towards the exit and towards Shay's car.

Once they reached the apartment Kelly walked towards Mackenzie's room where he put the clothes that had come home from the hospital and the cards and things that she had received from the gift shop. When he walked back out he watched as a determined Mackenzie moved herself from the chair onto the couch and although it took a lot longer than if she had asked for help, he could see how proud she was of herself doing it without help.

"You proud of yourself there little one?" Kelly asked as he came to sit down next to Mackenzie who looked up at him with a big smile.

"These small achievements are the way to move forward to the big achievements," Mackenzie said with a nod of her head. Kelly smiled before pulling the blanket of the back of the couch and throwing it over Mackenzie before pulling her back so that she could lean against him.

"So what are we watching?" Kelly asked with a smile.

"One Tree Hill," Mackenzie said with a grin knowing that Kelly always complained about having to watch it with her but she knew he secretly loved it.

"Again? Why must you do this to me?" Kelly complained with a small smile.

"Because Sophia Bush is a damn hot babe and you love watching any episode that she is in!" Mackenzie said with a wink before turning back to the TV and beginning her OTH marathon. Kelly laughed.

"And there is no place like Tree Hill," Shay said with a grin as she waked towards the couch with a bowl of popcorn and two beers and a bottle of water for Mackenzie. Mackenzie smiled.

"Seriously, this is like torture!" Kelly said looking between his two favourite girls.

"You like this. Don't lie to us," Mackenzie said poking Kelly in the side.

"So how many seasons do we have left?" Kelly asked looking sideways at Mackenzie.

"We are now season 1 episode 1…so we only have 8 more seasons to go," Mackenzie said with grin. Kelly smiled. It was hard seeing Mackenzie so down about things but when he got to see her smile and hear her laugh, he knew that things were going to be okay because she was the toughest girl there was and would always bounce back.

**Chicago Fire**

Mackenzie couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as Spencer pulled his car into the car park of their gym. It had been the longest time she had been away from the gym so she was excited to get back in, even if she was in a wheelchair and not allowed to do anything.

"You ready for this?" Spencer asked as he helped Mackenzie into her wheelchair. Mackenzie nodded her head with a smile. Spencer pushed her through the front doors and an excited cheer erupted from the young gymnasts that Mackenzie had been coaching before her accident.

Before Mackenzie could actually talk to anyone Sasha walked towards her with a stern look on his face. Mackenzie looked up at Spencer confused. Spencer shrugged his shoulders before looking up and greeting Sasha.

"Mackenzie what are you doing here?" Sasha asked. Mackenzie looked confused.

"Ah well I missed being at the gym and thought that I would come see everybody," Mackenzie answered quietly almost scared as to why Sasha was being so abrupt with her.

"Well you shouldn't have come. You're interrupting training," Sasha said. Mackenzie looked down at her hands with tears in her eyes. Sasha had been like a father to her for years and now he was telling her that she shouldn't be the one place that had always been her saving grace.

"Sasha," Spencer said looking at Sasha disapprovingly. "She's not hurting anyone or anything."

"She is interrupting training. Mackenzie, you are not welcome back here until you are able to train again full out. I don't need you disrupting training and being a role model for what not to do," Sasha yelled before turning on his heel to walk away from them leaving Spencer gob smacked and the other gymnasts horrified.

"Let's just go," Mackenzie said in a quiet voice. Spencer who was left speechless just did what Mackenzie wanted. It wasn't until they were back in the car on the way to 51 that Spencer turned to look at Mackenzie who still had tears streaming down her cheeks. The ride was silent with Spencer not knowing what to say to make it any better.

"I'm so sorry Mac. I didn't think he would react like that," Spencer said quietly as he turned to look at Mackenzie.

"It's not your fault. Can you just get the medication from Shay and then can we go home. I'm tired," Mackenzie said equally as quietly. Spencer sighed but nodded his head. He knew better than to try and force Mackenzie while she was in this state.

"Hey Spencer!" Dawson said when Spencer walked through the doors and into the kitchen where everyone was waiting. "Where's Mac?"

"She was tired so she stayed in the car," Spencer said. Shay handed him the bag of medication she had picked up before shift started. Spencer gave her a small smile before taking the bag.

"Gym didn't go well?" Shay asked as she walked Spencer out to his car.

"Sasha told her she wasn't allowed back until she was training full pace again and that she was basically just the poster child for what not to do when it came to gymnastics," Spencer said with a sigh.

"He said what? Oh I am so going over there to give him a peace of my mind! Who says that to someone? It was an accident! It's not like she meant to do it!" Shay said. Mackenzie could hear her sisters' voice and turned her head. Shay saw the tears rolling down her cheeks and sighed before opening the door and kissing her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Mackenzie. I wish that this was different," Shay said quietly trying to sooth her sister. Mackenzie just nodded her head before she Shay gave her a hug and kissed her forehead again already forming a plan on what she was going to say to Sasha when she went to see him.

**Chicago Fire**

"SASHA!" Shay yelled as she and Dawson walked into the gym.

"Shay, don't make a scene. Mackenzie will kill you!" Dawson said trying to keep her calm.

"He hurt Mac by what he said and she did not need that with everything going on. He's going to get a serve!" Shay said as she barged into Sasha's office.

"Leslie, what are you doing here?" Sasha asked with a polite smile.

"Why are you smiling at me? If it wasn't illegal I would kill you for what you have done to Mackenzie!" Shay said. Sasha sighed before running a hand through his hair and Dawson shifted from foot to foot.

"Leslie, being here isn't good for her," Sasha said trying to being to explain why he did what he did.

"Being here would have motivated her. You ripped the motivation out from under her! Gymnastics was her life Sasha and you knew that! She has been here for her whole career. You shaped her into the gymnast she is and you know how much she loves it!" Shay yelled.

"And I also know how hard it was to see her lying on the floor telling me she couldn't feel her legs. I failed her Shay and that is why she shouldn't be here," Sasha said quietly.

"You know that if you're feeling sorry for yourself because you saw it happen than you should really think about Mac. She is the one experiencing it. She's the one that can't train and still can't feel her legs. Hell I am more to blame for this than what you are. I'm the one who made her angry before she competed. If you are blaming yourself, DO NOT TAKE IT OUT ON MACKENZIE!" Shay yelled before turning and storming out of his office.

"Shay is right Sasha. You can't blame Mac for something that was out of everyone's control. It was a freak accident and Mac is the one that has to deal with the fallout. Not you," Dawson said before walking out of his office and following Shay.

There was no way that she was going to walk away without saying something. Feel guilty all you want but don't blame it on Mackenzie because she was the one who had to deal with the fallout of the accident. Not Sasha.

**End Chapter Four**

**A/N: Another shitty chapter but it's an update. I'm sorry that the quality is going backwards but I know that the chapters will get better once my exams are over which is like 3 weeks…which by the way TOO SOON! Scary to think about! **

**BUT anyway I cannot wait for them to be over and actually write more in a week than just a paragraph or two. I hope you still stick with this story and that you don't find it boring yet. As you all know, there is a lot to still happen in season 1 and then season 2 and finally the dreaded season 3…not sure how I am going to go with that one yet but I am open to suggestions (:**

**Let me know what you think,**

**Emma x**


End file.
